Brooke's Suprise
by Phaedra-14
Summary: What will happen when Brooke gets pregnant with Luke's baby?
1. Brooke finds out she's pregnant

Brooke sat at the edge of her bed hunged over crying silently to herself, her body shaking slietly. She was in utter disbelief, how could this be happening to her? She flung herself down on her bed,still crying. What was she going to do? She would never get an abortion, she couldn't. She would have to say good bye to college to her future dream job. How could she tell her parents? How could she tell Luke? Brooke stuffed her face deep into her pillow muffling her sobs which were getting louder. Then a thought came to her she lifted her face off of her pillow and breathed deaply, maybe there was a mistake, those tests aren't completely acurate, maybe she should try it again. But she was to scared to try it again at that second to scared to see that it had been correct. She knew that there was no mistake, she must have forgotten to take the pill for a month, she couldn't figure it out, but she knew it was true. She was going to have Lukas Scott's baby. Fear filled Brooke when she realized that she would have to tell her parents. She would have to tell her mom and dad, who both cared so much for her and wanted despretly to see their only child go to college, it would kill them, she had know idea how she could tell them, but she knew she had to.  
Brookes thoughts were interupted when the phone rang. She wiped away her tears and tried to sound as normal as possible.  
"Hello," her voice was still a little bit quaky.  
"Hey sweety it's Dad," Brooke's stomach felt uneasy she had to tell him. She debated in her head whether to let the news drop on the phone or in person. He continued, "Listen I'm going to be coming home late today so get dinner started without me. Ok? Oh and tell your mother too." He was getting ready to hang up and go back to his work, Brooke spoke fast.  
"Ok, ummm......Daddy can I ask you something?"  
"Sure sweetie what is it?" He didn't sense her nervousness at all.  
"What would you do if....." There was a long pause.  
"If what honey?"  
"If I was pregnant" She let it out quickly waiting nervously for her father's response.  
"I don't know I'd get you help and support you as much as you could" Brooke sighed she felt some relief but was still tense, her dad hadn't quite caught on that she WAS pregnant, and she would have to tell him. He paused, "Why do you ask?" She took a deep breath.  
"I think I'm pregnant." Her dad screamed,  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Brooke started crying again, tears flowing down her cheeks harder than ever. In a small shaky voice she went on.  
"And I think I want to have a baby." Her dad rambled on yelling at her.  
"How could this be happening? You had sex?" he said sex in such disbelief it was so packed with anger. How had her dad been so unaware of everything she did. Yes she had sex she had had sex a lot, she had had a boyfriend. She wondered if her dad even knew about Lukas he was always at work they never had a chance to talk. Brooke shook with tears she let her dad yell at her without saying a word. He was reacting worse than she had thought. 


	2. Brooke calls Luke

Lukas sat next to Peyton on his bed. He flipped through her scetch book slowly. Peyton was looking on calmly. Luke was the only person she had ever shown her sketch book to. Luke smiled largely and laughed softly looking at Peyton when he saw a picture of himself and Peyton dated a couple of weeks earlier. He looked at the caption, "I love him," that was all. It was like Peyton was letting Lukas read her diary letting Lukas completely into her heart. Peyton stroked his arm and looked up at him.  
"I love you," she said softly. He turned to face her. He looked her in the eyes and leaned closer to kiss her softly on the lips. He pulled away slowly still looking at her.  
"I love you too." Peyton searched his face smiling and in that second she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Luke had never been more happy, it had all worked out, Peyton and him were meant to be together. He leaned in to kiss her again but was interuppted by a knock at the door.  
"Luke?" Karin called.  
"Yea?" he said still looking at Peyton.  
"Brooke's on the phone." She sounded worried.  
"Ok mom," he called back. He reached to his bed side table for the phone. He tried to think of a reason for Brooke's call, it worried him, Brooke hated him, why would she call? A thought raced into his head, it must be some type of emergency. He reached for the phone. Or maybe she wanted to be friends, maybe she wanted to talk. He was getting more and more nervous.  
"Hello?" he said cautiously.  
"Luke." Brooke sobbed. She was crying Luke's expression flashed fear.  
"What is it?" he asked quickly.  
"Oh god. Luke. Luke. Luke. How could this be happening??" Luke was scared she was acting hysterical not normal for Brooke. She didn't freak out usually.  
"I'm coming over," he said the look of fear mixed with concern well visible. He hung up the phone. He stood up and spoke quickly to Peyton,  
"Something's wrong with Brooke, we've got to go over there." Peyton grabbed her jacket from where it was lying on the bed and together they ran out the door into the car and drove as fast as the could to Brooke's house. 


	3. Luke and Peyton arrive at Brooke's

Peyton and Luke arrived at Brookes house and found her outside on the porch sobbing. They ran up to her. Brooke saw them coming, why did Luke have to bring Peyton? Now she would have to tell Luke the news in front of Peyton. Peyton got to Brooke first,  
"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton looked scared and concerned. Brooke sobbed some more. Peyton got down on her knees next to the chair where Peyton was sitting and started rubbing her on her back to comfort her. Luke arrived soon after Peyton,  
"Brooke what happened?" he asked lines of worry visible on his forhead. She looked up at Luke slowly and sobbed,  
"I'm pregnant." Peyton had stopped rubbing Brooke's back, she stood up and backed away a couple of steps. Luke also looked shocked he didn't know what to say. Brooke's sobs slowed a little,  
"Peyton, could you maybe give us some time alone?" Peyton couldn't believe this was happening all she could say was a little,  
"ok," before she walked off. She didn't know where she was going to walk to she just let her feet guide her. To make it worse it had begun to rain and it was dark out but Peyton kept on walking briskly thinking over what had just happened in her head. At first she was so upset because this meant trouble for Luke and her's relationship. Luke being the responsible, good guy would go with Peyton and help raise the child. He would never act out his own father's part. Then she got mad at herself for thinking so selfishly, she thought of Brooke, she was going to have a baby, unless she got an abortion. Which knowing Brooke would never happen. Poor Brooke, if Luke decided to be with Brooke she would always know that he was pushed into being with her and his heart really lied with Peyton.  
Back at Brooke's Luke still hadn't said anything he was just standing in front of her leaning on the porch railing not saying a word. Brooke had stopped sobbing it was more of a slow cry now.  
"So, are you going to say anything?" Brooke asked. Luke paused and then looked at Brooke in the eyes.  
"Have you thought of an abortion?" he could see Brooke's reaction it wasn't good. She shook her head looked down for a second and then looked directly at him,  
"I want to have the baby," she said slowly. Luke put his hands through his hair, he looked distressed. "Look, Luke, it's fine I can take care of the baby by myself," she said knowing that it would be hard but she could do it.  
"No," Luke said shaking his head and looking up at the porch ceiling, "that won't happen, you won't raise this baby by yourself." He continued looking around shaking his head at nothing in praticular. Brooke smiled up at him, she still loved him, she knew he didn't love her back, but she would always love him. Nothing was said for a while.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked him. She used her thumbs to wipe away her tears and then looked up at him. His eyes were closed he looked like he was going to cry. She saw how bad this was for him, he was in love with Peyton, she couldn't do this to him....then again she didn't want to raise the baby by herself.  
"We'll get a place," he said looking down at her teeth clenched nodding to himself. "And you'll have this baby, and I'll be there for you and the baby always." He had to do it, he was doing the right thing. Brooke looked at him and stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back hard. They were both crying by then. Luke couldn't believe all that had happened so quickly. It wasn't that long ago that he and Peyton had said they loved each other, and now he finds out that Brooke is pregnant and he must move in with her, and get married. Oh, god, he was going to have to marry a woman he didn't love at all. But he had to do it, he had to do the right thing. He couldn't just leave her alone and let her raise the baby by herself. 


	4. Peyton visits Jake

Peyton didn't know how she had found herself at Jake's house. But she was glad she had, she sat on his living room couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket draped over her. Jake sat next to her, watching and waiting for her to tell him why she had shown up at his door crying. Her tears were slowing, being with Jake conforted her greatly.  
"So what happened?" Jake asked gently. Peyton put down her mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and looked Jake in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness.  
"Brooke is pregnant with Luke's baby," she said sadly. Jake's expression turned to shock, he didn't say anything. "This is going to mess up everything, even if Brooke decides to have an abortion, things will never be the same between me and Lukas," she said. She immedietly felt selfish and awful. She thought of Brooke who also had done some crying that night, because she was pregnant. All of a sudden the reality of this shook Peyton, Brooke was going to have a baby. A living baby that would grow up to be a person. Peyton began to cry again and Jake drew her into a hug to try to stop her crying. He patted her on the back and murmered to her soft it'll be oks. Then Jenny started crying and Jake stood up and went to pick her up from her crib. Jake held her close to himself and rocked her gently to calm her. Peyton stopped crying as something came to her.  
"Jake?" she asked timidly, "where's Jake's mother?" Peyton realized all of a sudden that if she got what she wanted (to be with Lukas) Brooke would be all alone to raise a baby, just like Jake.  
"She left us," he said not looking at Peyton. Peyton could tell he didn't want to take it any farther than that. 


	5. Years Pass And

Years Later ::::  
  
Luke and Brooke sat together on the couch watching Collin run around before them showing them what he could do with his toys. He loved showing off for his parents, he was always yelling to them, "Watch me! Watch me! Come here!" And dutifully, they would both watch in amazement and clap their hands in excitement over his newest achievments. Collin was always very pleased with his parent's excitement and would smile his cute smile up at them. In the past week Collin had done a puzzle which his parents marveled because not all 5 year olds could do a puzzle so complicated, he had learned how to draw (sort of) and his parents had put all of his drawing on the fridge, and the most recent accomplishment, the ABC's backwards. Brooke and Luke sat with their arms around each other watching their baby grow up. Brooke pulled her gaze away from Collin and looked at her husband. She stared at his face which was smiling down lovingly at Collin. She smiled at him, and then leaned in closer towards his warm body to rest her head on his shoulder. He looked away from Collin at Brooke, he hugged her tightly and kissed her quickly, softly on the lips. He touched her face and smoothed out her hair, and Brooke had never felt more loved. Then Collin noticed his parent's shift and attention and, because he could never be left out, managed to get on the couch with them and join in on the hug. Brooke laughed softly when she felt Collin's hug. She kissed him on the forehead and lifted him up lovingly.  
  
"Come on sweetie, I think it's time for bed," she said holding him tightly in her arms, walking him towards his room.  
  
"No! Mommy! Put me down!" Collin yelled wiggling his legs and arms trying to slip out of her tight hold. "I don't wanna!" Collin said, sticking his bottom lip out staring at his mother, determined.  
  
"Collin, it's already 8'oclock" she said pushing his bedroom door open with her foot. Collin didn't say anything he avoided her gaze, he was trying the ignoring treatment. This was a new treatment, one of the many new treatments he was using on his parents a lot lately, trying to get his way. "Come on, Collin, you love bed time," she said taking him to his bed, "bed time means stories and songs and back tickling," Brooke said speaking in a soft voice trying to convince Collin to go to bed. She watched Collin purse his lips, as if he was considering his options, considering whether he would go along with this whole bedtime thing. He gave in, and looked at him Mommy smiling, "ok," he said. Brooke laid him down on his bed carefully. He was already wearing his PJ's so that was one thing she didn't need to worry about. She pulled the covers over Collins little body. They were spaceship conforthers, blue, like the rest of his room. She had just finished tucking him in when Luke entered. He looked at Brooke, smiling, and then at Collin. He knelt down beside Collin's bed, and turned to Brooke,  
  
"Are you reading the story tonight?" Brooke just nodded. "Ok," he said turning back to Collin. "Ok, Collin I'm giving you your goodnight kiss before your story is that all right," he moved his head closer to Collin's smiling at him.  
  
"Ok," Collin said sticking out his hands for a hug. Luke pulled Collin into a huge hug shaking his around and giving him kisses all over. "Good night, sleep tight," he said to Collin slowly getting up to leave. Brooke then continued to read him his favorite story, Tiki Tiki Tembo. When she was finished she kissed him a million times all over, while Colling giggled. "Good night," she said turning the lights very low, "See you in the morning,"  
  
"I will!" Collin shouted back. Brooke laughed inside as she closed the door to Collin's room and made her way to her room. It wasn't very far, there apartment was not a very huge or fancy one, some day, someday they would live in a house. Brooke opened the door to her room to find Luke reading an unknown book. His face was scrunched up, as he was trying to understand. She jumped onto the bed, next to him. She began kissing his ear, and then his cheek.  
  
"Hold on! Hold on!" Luke cried laughing, he sat up to mark his spot in the book, and then layed it down carefully on the bedside table. He turned back to Brooke smiling at her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her close to him. As they kissed, both Brooke and Luke were thinking almost exactly the same thing, I love you. 


	6. Peyton is back

Morning time at the Scotts:  
  
When Lukas woke up Brooke was already in the kitchen feeding Collin. He rubbed the sleap out of his eyes and slowly got up. He put on a shirt and pants and headed down stairs.  
  
"Good Morning," Brooke said as Lukas entered the kitchen. She was making eggs for Collin. He moved next to her in front of the stove and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Ew, you kissed," Collin said. Luke then noticed his son sitting down at the table staring at them. Lukas laughed and moved towards Collin to kiss him good morning.  
  
"Ew, stop kissing me," Collin said giggling. Luke sat down at the table next to Collin.  
  
"Luke?" Brooke said slipping the scrambled egg onto a plate for Collin, "would you mind doing some errands for me today," she said.  
  
"yea, sure, what do you need?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"You know how I'm making that dress for the Rosemary person?" she said cracking another egg into the pan.  
  
"Yea," he said taking the plate Brooke layed out for Collin and placing it neatly in front of his son.  
  
"Well, I need a certain type of red pattern to finish it off, and I was wondering if you could pick it up for me?" she said finally looking up at him.  
  
"Ok sure."  
  
Later at G-Street Fabrics:  
  
Luke was walked into the store and immedietly went to the front cashier where he could pick up the fabric Brooke had ordered. He had not expected to see Peyton working there. He was just about to say his name and ask for the fabric when he realized it was Peyton standing on the other side of the counter.  
  
"Hey Peyton," he said suprised, "How's it going?"  
  
"Luke," she said breathlessly. Peyton stared into his eyes, Lukas tried to look away. "I'm so glad that you came here," she said, "I've been wanting to speak to you for a very long time."  
  
"Oh really," he said sounding not interested.  
"Yea, ummmm....... I'm really sorry about you know," she trailed off, "leaving without telling you where I was going, it was just ummm....too much for me," he still didn't say anything, "I mean you and Brooke were going to have a baby but you, you still wanted to be with me, it was just too much stress, it was just too odd," she said. Lukas finally spoke,  
  
"Look, Peyton," he said, "I'm actually kind of glad you left."  
  
"What?" she said confused, she hadn't expected that reaction.  
  
"Well, things have changed a lot since you've been gone," he said, "when did you come back anyways?"  
  
"A couple of months ago," she paused, "what changed?" she said scared of the answer.  
  
"Well me and Brooke got married and I'm in love with her," he said trying to look her in the eyes.  
  
"wow," she said, "that happened awfully quick."  
  
"No not really," he said sounding annoyed, "you were gone for about 3 years."  
  
"Right, about that Luke, I said I was sorry," she said pleadingly.  
  
"Yea, that's fine, I was broken for a while, I really thought that we were meant to be with each other, but now i know that's not true," he said. Peyton looked so sad, she was close to tears.  
  
"Luke," she said, "you were going to have a baby! Please understand that I had good reason to leave."  
  
"Yea, Peyton, it's ok," he said trying to smile at her, "you left and it was a good thing, because now I have a great life, I have Brooke and I have Collin."  
  
"Collin?" she asked flustered.  
  
"My son," he said. Peyton covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Luke," she said slowly, "I'm still in love with you." Luke didn't know what to say.  
  
"Can I have my fabric order?" he asked. Peyton began to cry softly in her hands.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have left!" she said to herself.  
  
"What were you doing those years that you were gone, anyways?" Luke asked. Peyton didn't say anything for a while she continued crying into her hands.  
  
"Peyton, I'm sorry," Luke said. She recovered slowly from her crying,  
  
"Will you atleast have lunch with me?" she asked hope filling her wet eyes.  
  
"Sure," he said wanting to just hug her, because he did hate to see her sad like this. 


End file.
